


For the Many Tomorrows

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, they're literally just in love lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: I want to spend every tomorrow with you
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	For the Many Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bb Ari <3

He wonders about the moment when he knew. Was it the time they finished each other’s joke at the udon cart? Was it the time he made him laugh so hard soba noodles slipped out of the blonde’s nose? When was the day the light touched him a little differently? When was the day his heart raced a little at his smile? Was it gradual? Did he just love him all at once?

Maybe it didn’t matter. Memories were nice, but none of them compared to making new ones in the moment. He couldn’t wait to make so many memories with him. Forever and always.

Atsumu stood in the kitchen in his pajama shorts, working on one of his more complicated (and greatly appreciated) breakfast meals. 

“‘Tsumu are you free Saturday?” Kiyoomi called from their living room. 

“It depends, I’m hangin’ out with ‘Samu this weekend. They reopened an old arcade and–”

“I thought he cancelled that.” Kiyoomi did his best to keep the strain out his voice, struggling to maintain his neutral tone.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kiyoomi left in a huff to their shared bedroom. “This fucking dumbass,” he muttered, aggressively tapping onto Osamu’s contact file. 

Some time later, Atsumu stood at their doorway, a look of suspicion on his face. Kiyoomi sat on the bed, deeply engrossed in– well whatever the hell he had going on. He watched Kiyoomi close a series of tabs and turn up to him, the most innocent look on his face. 

“Did you need something?”

“Well…” he started, not trying to hide the fact that he was on to him. “‘Samu just called and said that something came up at the shop, and that he’s gonna haveta cancel.”

“What? That’s too bad. Guess you have nothing to do this Saturday. Unless–”

“You sly dog,” Atsumu laughed. He walked over to the bed, caging Kiyoomi in his arms. His face got so close that he could see the small brown speckles in Kiyoomi’s irises. The way his pupils dilated with love. “If you really wanted to go out, I coulda cancelled on ‘Samu,” he whispered, giving a peck to Kiyoomi’s forming pout. 

“He should know better.”

Atsumu grinned against his lips. “And why should he?”

Kiyoomi opted to answer in the form of a kiss, pulling Atsumu onto the bed. His tongue chased Atsumu’s own right as he pulled back. 

“Omi, I gotta make breakfast!” Atsumu attempted to rise when–

“Omi, let go.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m gonna burn the food.”

“Food is for losers,” he mumbled, his lip jutting just a little further. 

Atsumu gave himself a moment to just...take him in. Curls in disarray due to the early morning. Dark eyes that gleamed with mischief. He thought about how all of his rough edges were softened by love. Atsumu was grateful to find someone that could give as much Atsumu had in so many past relationships. He hoped Kiyoomi would see him through to the end.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kiyoomi muttered, still sporting the pout. 

“Yer so cute.” Atsumu kissed him on the nose before returning to the kitchen. 

“‘Yer so cute,’” Kiyoomi mocked from the bed.

“It only makes ya cuter when you do that!” Atsumu called back.

“Shut up!”

“Never!”

– – – 

Saturday was uneventfully eventful. Kiyoomi woke Atsumu gently with breakfast from his favorite restaurant. 

“Atsu,” he whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Wake up.”

Atsumu scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows deeply before letting out a yawn, his eyes fluttering open to face his lover. “Omi, yer up early.”

“I got you breakfast.”

Atsumu’s surprise peeked through his drowsiness. “Is it from–”

“Mhm. Now eat, we have a lot to do today.”

“Lemme guess, it’s chore day, right?” he groaned, sitting up to be level with the small table on the bed. 

“No, I just,” Kiyoomi sighed, fondness in his eyes, “I had a couple things planned is all.”

“Sounds good, lead the way!”

And lead he did. He took Atsumu to their favorite park, a spot they used to frequent when they first began their early morning runs. Kiyoomi lead him to a corner of the area, hiding behind a set of shrubs. 

Atsumu laughed in amusement. “Omi, what’re ya–”

“Ssshhh! And get down before you scare them!” he shout-whispered. 

Wait.  _ Wait. _

Atsumu looked around. This was the spot where they used to birdwatch, taking note of as many species as they could. He quickly ducked next to Kiyoomi, their arms touching as they did their best to keep only their eyes above the bushes. 

“Which one is it?”

“Just look.”

It didn’t take too long before a small, grey bird landed in the tree before him. Atsumu observed its features. After a moment or two, he lit up with realization. 

“Omi!” he whispered. “That’s a mukutori!”

“Mmmhm.”

“But  _ how _ ? They’re so rare!”

Kiyoomi smiled. “They’re more active this time of year, and apparently this spot is notorious for them. Who knew?”

“Omi this is so amazing, holy crap!”

“Yea?” Atsumu’s eyes stayed on the starling, while Kiyoomi’s remained on him. He watched Atsumu fill with childlike wonder that eventually settled to a satisfied grin. He was beautiful. 

He wanted this. He wanted this all the time. Forever.

They spent an endless amount of time there in the few moments it took for the bird to assess its nest before flying away. 

Atsumu gave a satiated sigh before standing, stretching the muscles stressed from crouching so low for so long. “Thanks O–”

“We’re not done.”

“Oh, well where’re we goin’ next?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

Atsumu basked in the early sun, smiling as he looked out the car window. He looked so at peace. It was wonderful. 

When Kiyoomi stopped in an empty parking lot, Atsumu was quick to turn to him. “Uh, are we lost or…”

“It’s across the street.”

Atsumu looked to see an older man with a few– 

“Geez we haven’t had mochi ice cream in– I can’t even remember! Remember how you used ta stuff’em all in your mouth just to prove a point?!” Atsumu nearly cackled at the memory, the image of Kiyoomi angrily stuffing his cheeks with the soft mochi flashing before him. 

“Whatever.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes while interlacing his fingers with Atsumu’s own. “Do you want the mochi or not?” A rhetorical question as he dragged Atsumu over to the cart. 

And so the day was filled with sweet nothings. All the little things that fit together along the way. Reminded of all the ways they fell in love.

Kiyoomi had one stop left before going home. He drove down a familiar road, Atsumu singing softly to the song playing in their car. 

“Hey Omi, what’re we doin’ here? ‘Samu needed help, huh? Told that scrub ta just–”

“No, there’s just, there’s something I wanted you to see.”

“At his shop?” Atsumu scoffed. “Please.”

Kiyoomi’s heart rattled against his ribcage. He could feel a pain in his chest if he took a breath too much bigger than the shallow ones he was barely surviving on. He became too conscious of his right pocket. 

He opened the door to let Atsumu in.

Atsumu was met with– geez, was this  _ everyone _ ?

“Hey Ma!” He gave her a bear hug and two kisses on each cheek. “How ya been? Komori-kun. Suna, even– ‘Samu, you scrub. You don’t need help, what the he–”

“Turn around you scrub.”

Atsumu turned around to see Kiyoomi...kneeling. A small towel separating his knee from the floor. “Omi?”

“Atsumu, I love you,” he blurted. Releasing the words lifted a great weight off his shoulders, though it didn’t free him from the strain in his chest. 

“Omi, I love you, too–”

“Just! Just let me finish. Please?” Kiyoomi took off his mask, taking Atsumu’s small nod as a “yes.” He let out a long, shaky breath. “I love you  _ so  _ much. And I don’t know when, but...but one day I just woke up and I knew I couldn’t spend the rest of my life without you. I knew it. I love everything about you. I couldn’t go a day without your smile. Without seeing you when you first wake up in the morning. Your dumb jokes–”

“They’re top tier if you ask me,” he muttered. 

“See! Even  _ that!  _ I know you’re trying to be a little shit right now, but I can’t even be mad over it.”

“ _ Whipped _ ,” Suna whispered slyly. “Ow, ‘Samu, baby why?” 

“Yer ruinin’ the moment!” he hissed. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Suna thought about a box of his own that he kept in the back of his sock drawer. Guess it was time he got to it, huh?

“And there’s so much! There’s so much I want to say!” Kiyoomi thought about Atsumu’s little dance he did when he made the perfect pancake. Of the way he giggled during Ghibli films. Even the way he chewed the ends of pens in thought wasn’t enough to deter him. 

He inhaled as far as his lungs would let him, and let out a matching exhale. 

“In short, I just wanted to know if...if…” His eyes welled with tears, his emotion overflowing down his cheeks.

Atsumu mirrored him, tears streaming in tandem. “Omi,” he said softly. “I can’t say yes if ya don’t ask.”

Kiyoomi swallowed the lump in his throat. “Miya Atsumu, will you marry me?”

Atsumu walked over to him, wrapping Kiyoomi in his arms. In his ear he chanted “Yes yes yes. A million times yes.”

Kiyoomi wasn’t sure when he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Atsumu, but he knew when Atsumu wanted to spend the rest of his with him. That was more than he could ever ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> skts can be in love, it's okay ahfoidhoahoia
> 
> ps they got married and the wedding was awesome and samu got drunk and went on a rant on how much he loves his brother and suna proposed a month later and samu said yes and their wedding was awesome too and tsumu cried a lot and miya four lived happily ever after and got old and wrinkly together the end :)


End file.
